Rage Against Time
by Warwolf
Summary: The Tamers and Takato (As Spider-Man) deal with the aftermath of his arrival. How will his reaction affect the others, and what is the secret behind his amazing new powers? (Chapt. 4 up!) R&R Please! :)
1. Rage Against Time; Chapter 1: Beginnings

**_Rage Against Time_**

By Warwolf   


Author's notes: Yes, yet _ANOTHER _fic by yours truely. This one will be something of a departure from my usual repartee. ....Sort of. 

Well, on with the usual, and you'll see what I mean. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Tamers, nor anything from Marvel comics, DC comics, or World Wrestling Entertainment. Digimon Tamers is the property of Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Bandai, and for the short time it has left on the network, Fox. The Marvel Universe and all characters and concepts are the property of Marvel Comics The DC Universe, along with all characters and concepts are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. World Wrestling Entertainment, it's logos, wrestlers, musics, etc. are the property of World Wrestling Entertainment, inc.   


The usual Key applies:   
  


_Italics: emphasis_   
**_Bold Italics: Thoughts_**   
------- : World Change (Also to open or close a fic. You will see both happen here.)   
******* : Same world, but scene change.   
+ + + : Change in time (Forward/backward, etc.)   
**_Bold Underlined Italics:_** Extreme emphasis. Can be either thoughts, speech, or what have you. ^.^;;; 

_Underlined Italics_: written/electronically produced comments. 

**Bold Underline:**Sign language (Both human and otherwise)   


And now, **_ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!_**   
  


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  
  
  


_ **Two years. Has it really been that long?**_ Jenrya thought to himself, as he gazed at what used to be Guilmon's old hideout. The little red Digimon now lived at the Matsuda bakery, but in the last two years, he'd been getting very moody. Though Jen couldn't blame him. Hell, everyone was getting moody. He thought back over the changes of the last few years.   
The biggest change was, of course, what set into motion all the rest. During a battle with a rogue Digimon who had managed to rip open the Digital gateways again, Takato had vanished as he had unleasehed a powerful explosive attack, which was apparently some kind of miniature black hole.Guilmon was nearly sucked in as well, only to be saved by Beelzemon at the last moment. Guilmon had actually tried to get away from him, wanting to help Takato, but he was too late, as the portal slammed shut. Ruki and Renamon, each harboring secret crushes on the goggle-headed boy, Matrix Evolved into Sakuyamon, and cut loose, mercilessly destroying the rogue, and then absorbing his data, not wanting to chance him coming back in the Digital World. Of course, this was a mistake.....   
** _I'm sorry Ruki...Renamon.... I wish things could have been different..._**   
But now was not the time to dwell on the situation which had developed regarding the two females who were as integral a part of the Tamers as Takato himself had been. Zhuqiaomon had asked Henry and Terriermon to meet him in the park. Neither was sure what this could be about. Hell, Zhuqiaomon had been pissed off to the point where he denounced the connection to the human world entirely, given the circumstances. But the other Soverigns had convinced him that this time the fault lay with a Digimon, as was the case, rather than with humans. In fact, Zhuqiaomon, once brought to his senses, realized that the Digital World owed something to the Tamers for this, and vowed to try to determine exactly what had happened in this battle, and if possible, to bring some closure to the question of whether or not Takato was alive, dead, or somewhere in between. Not that Jenrya held any real hope for much of any news that could be considered good. he just expected to hear that Takato was dead, and that they could at last tell his parents and Guilmon that they had their answer. Guilmon insisted that Takato was still alive. Mrs. Matsuda had begun to have a nervous breakdown, and Mr. Matsuda was desperately trying to keep her together and keep the business solvent. Luckily, in the last two years, Guilmon had begun to mature mentally, and had begun helping in the bakery. Amazingly, he seemed to have picked up on some of Takato's talent for baking. When asked, Guilmon said that he'd watched Takato prepare the dough along with the others during the war with the D-Reaper, and had simply did what he remembered his Tamer doing.   
"Tamer...."   
Jenrya blinked, wincing as the heat from Zhuqiaomon's energy corona flared up around him, and then the massive firebird Digimon took shape before him.   
"Alright, Zhuqiaomon. We came like you asked us. Can I assume this is about Takato?"   
The firebird nodded. "Indeed. I was... surprised, to say the least, when we finally found him."   
"Hey Zhu-ster, not like I wanna put a damper on this thing but, how many pieces was he in when ya found him? I mean, we gotta know what part goes where for the funeral."   
"Terriermon!" Jenrya scolded, though he'd been wondering something similar to those lines himself.   
"Actually, little one, he is alive...."   
_That_ surprised them. Terriermon's ears shot up, while Jenrya blinked a few times.   
"He is? When can we see him? Is he okay?"   
"He is alive, yes. And so far as I can make out, he is in perfect health. However, bringing him back will be...problematic...maybe impossible, given our current power." The firebird Soverign replied. He seemed...almost regretful about it.   
"I'm not sure I follow your meaning Zhuqiaomon." Jenrya said, sitting down on a rock just a short steps from Guilmon's old place. "Why do you say it might be impossible?"   
"It seems he has been...transported through time, if Baihumon is correct."   
"Past or future?"   
"The future. By your calendar, it is the year 2099 A.D. That is what gives us a problem. There is a...disturbance which seems to be preventing me from using my powers to simply pull him back to his rightful place in the timestream. I enlisted the aid of the others, yet even our combined power is not enough to break through it and bring your comrade in arms back to you. But we have a solution which may work. But in order to do so, we must call upon you, your partner, and the shaman to do this. Can you locate her?"   
The two nodded. "That won't be much of a problem. Hell, once she hears about this, she'll probably beat the crap out of us for not asking her to come with us for this meeting."   
"Terriermon! That's not a nice thing to say about her you know. She's going through a lot right now." his partner half-scolded.   
"So? Juri didn't didn't go this crazy when she was trapped inside the D-Reaper. I mean come on! Sure, Calumon told us she went a little nuts, but this is way beyond being a _LITTLE _nuts man. She's out there like fucking PLUTO! She's GONE man. And not even Juri seems to have any way to calm her down anymore." The dog/bunny retorted.   
"Yeah yeah. Look, Zhuqiaomon, we can get in contact with her, but what do we do then? Do we bring her here, or go through that old portal, or what?"   
"You will bring her here two days hence, and I shall return with the other Soverign, and then we shall put the plan into effect. I should warn you that there is a good chance this plan will be a one time only chance, unless we can break the barrier." The Soverign replied.   
"We understand. And Zhuqiaomon? ...Thanks. You don't know how much this will mean to all of us, whether we succeed or not." Jenrya said, offering the Digimon a smile. The firebird for his part, simply quirked his head to one side, and then vanished in a plumage of flame.   
"So.....now what?" Terriermon said after a few moments of silence.   
"Now....we pay a visit to Sakuyamon.....And pray that she's in a mood to listen to us."   
"Welp, we're toast. Should I go get the Marmalade?"   
Jenrya simply rolled his eyes and shook his head in exasperation. 

********************************************************************************************* Sakuyamon was _NOT_ in the best of moods this night, and the thugs she had caught attempting to break open a vault in a closed convenience store were paying the price for it. She did not use her special powers on humans. She was not a murderess after all, but she did have super human strength, and was very good at hand to hand combat, as well as being well versed in the use of her staff. This was a lesson which said thugs were now learning. She rarely spoke to anyone she didn't know, save for a few clipped orders, and spoke just as rarely to those she DID know. Needless to say, the fight did not last long.   
Shortly after trussing the would-be theives up and leaving them for the police, she headed for home, only to be stopped by Jenrya and Terriermon, who were headed there anyhow. she alighted in front of them, which naturally gave the two near-heart attacks.   
"Good grief, Sakuyamon, Stop _DOING THAT!_ I can't speak for Jen but I don't relish the thought of a hospital stay ya know." Terriermon snapped at the Mega, who shot him a withering glare before turning to Jenrya.   
"What do you want?" the double voice snapped.   
"Zhuqiaomon's found Takato. And he's alive." The Mega Digimon started a bit, obviously in shock and also trying to hold back her emotions at this dicovery.   
"He wants you, Terriermon and myself to meet him back at Guilmon's old place two days from now." jenrya said, continuing as if he hadn't noticed, though he had.   
"Why?"   
"According to the Zhu-ster, there's a problem gettin' him back. He seems to think that your might be able to help. can we safely say you'll be there?" Terriermon chipped in before his Tamer could do so himself.   
The Mega nodded, then turned to head into her home.   
"Sakuyamon?"   
"What is it _now, _Jenrya?" she barked, obviously in no mood to continue conversing.   
"Are you...going to be okay?" The blue haired boy asked nervously. He wasn't great at reading too well into her facial expressions, what with the mask she wore constantly, which covered half her face. But he was fairly good at guessing how his friends would react to certain things. Sakuyamon was still his friend, despite it all, and he wasn't entirely sure what to expect from her in response to this news. Mainly since she hadn't immediately grabbed he and his parter and marched to Guilmon's former hideout to demand the firebird show himself, which he had been half-expecting.   
"....I will be fine." And with that. she went inside the gate of the wall which surrounded her old style home, shut said gate, then went inside, before dropping her staff, collapsing to the ground, and hugging herself fiercely, trying to keep her emotions in check. It was where her mother and grandmother found her three hours later.   
"Sakuyamon....? What's the matter?" Her mother asked, clearly concerned for the Mega Digimon.   
"T-Takato's alive....They need my help to bring him home..." She managed to crock out before finally bursting into tears.   
Her mother looked clearly confused.   
"But then why do you look so sad? Isn't that _good_ news? Isn't that the news you'd been hoping for these last two years?"   
"Rumiko, I think the answer is simple. But maybe you and I should discuss it later. Right now, I think she needs our support more then she needs our questions." came the reply of the elder of the two adults, who gently wrapped Sakuyamon into a caring hug, joined by Rumiko a minute later, and which Sakuyamon gratefully accepted and returned. 

  


+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +   
**_2099_**   
**__**

  


Takato Matsuda shook his head, reading some of the things on the public newsnets, as several dozen Maglev cars zoomed by every moment.   
**_This is getting Absurd. First This 'Valhalla' stuff, now Alchemax is joining forces with Lotusland studios to try to 'bring order' back to California. Perfect. What the shock ELSE can go wrong?_**   
****   
Takato was about to find out the answer to that question, and he wasn't going to like it.   


  
  


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Did we really need to say:   


TO BE CONTINUED.......?   


We didn't think so! ^.^   
  
  
  


The Unenviable Author's post-notes!: Heh. yes, ANOTHER fic. I wanted to get one last new fic started before the end of Tamers on Fox. I'm still pissed off that Toei isn't giving us a second season of the Tamers, but at least the show had a hell of a run, which is more than I can say for 01 and 02, since the only arcs I liked during those series were the Search for the 8th Child (whom everyone knew the identity of except for the cast!) and the Black WarGreymon saga. Tamers was a grandiose and refreshing series, and I'll miss the characters, particularly Ruki, Renamon, Takato, Guilmon, and Beelzemon. In that order. Well guys, we've had a little over a year and a half of great times with you, and I hope that the Tamer movies are brought over here so that we can see the final copmponents of the saga of the coolest Digimon and humans in the entire Digimon franchise! Here's to you Tamers. May you never be forgotten. 

*Raises wine-glass filled with iced Tea.* To the Tamers! 


	2. Rage Against Time; Chapter 2: Sakuyamon'...

**_ Rage Agsint Time_**

By Warwolf 

Chapter Two: _Sakuyamon's heart_   


Author's Notes: well, this went up on June 4th, and I ALREADY got reviews for it. As I said, this happens two years after the end of Tamers, and since Tamers was supposed to have started sometime during 2000, I'm going by the assumption that it ends in early 2001, which means that this story takes place in 2003. The Tamers, going by the dub age, are all 16. (I assume they all turned 14 about mid-series.) In this chapter, we'll get a better look at Sakuyamon, and Takato will pop up at least one or two times. There will be a LOT of time jumping between 2003 and 2001, and as I said, at least once to 2099.   
  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Tamers, nor anything from Marvel comics, DC comics, or World Wrestling Entertainment. Digimon Tamers is the property of Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Bandai, and for the short time it has left on the network, Fox. The Marvel Universe and all characters and concepts are the property of Marvel Comics The DC Universe, along with all characters and concepts are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. World Wrestling Entertainment, it's logos, wrestlers, musics, etc. are the property of World Wrestling Entertainment, inc.   


The usual Key applies:   
  


_Italics: emphasis_   
**_Bold Italics: Thoughts_**   
------- : World Change (Also to open or close a fic. You will see both happen here.)   
******* : Same world, but scene change.   
+ + + : Change in time (Forward/backward, etc.)   
**_Bold Underlined Italics:_** Extreme emphasis. Can be either thoughts, speech, or what have you. ^.^;;; 

_Underlined Italics_: written/electronically produced comments. 

**Bold Underline:**Sign language (Both human and otherwise)   


And now, **_ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!_**   
  


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**_2001_**

  
  
  


"Ruki? How old are you?" The voice asked.   
"14." Ruki's voice replied.   
"14. I see. And you and Renamon are...friends?"   
"We are partners. She is my Digimon, and I am her Tamer....or at least...we used to be...."   
"And you're not anymore?"   
"No." The voice clearly belonged to Renamon now.   
"Then what are you?"   
"We are Sakuyamon....now and forever...." came the duel voices, speaking in perfect syncronization. 

+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + 

**_2003_**

  
  
  
  


Rumiko makino looked on as Sakuyamon picked at her food. Despite the good news of finding Takato alive, and with a plan apparently being implemented to bring him back, Rumiko figured the Mega would be happy. Yet just the opposite seemed to be the case. Only a few short hours ago, she had come home to find Sakuyamon huddled near the wall, and she seemed to get even more withdrawn and depressed, which began to worry her to no end.   
"Sakuyamon-chan?" She hesitantly started. "Are...you alright? You've hardly touched your food....."   
"I'm...fine, Mother." The mega responded in her duel voice.   
Rumiko winced. It had been so long now that there were times when she couldn't tell who she was speaking to anymore. Shortly after she had been brought home that day when Takato had disappeared, things had all started to go downhill for the family. The events of that day were still very vivid in her mind.....   


+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + 

**_2001_**   
**__**

  


It had been raining that day, which seemed rather appropriate, given what had just happened. Rumiko walked out to the front gate, where someone was knocking rather insistently. She opened the gate to see the blue-haired boy- Jenrya Lee, she realled his name as- and he looked shaken up, nervous, and scared shitless all at once.   
"Jenrya? What is it?"   
"We have..a problem...Takato's....gone...Ruki and renamon...trapped as Sakuyamon...." He said before he finally collapsed, only to be caught by a pair of strong, yet feninine arms. Rumiko looked up, to see the golden mask of Sakuyamon, and nearly fainted herself. She had seen the Matrix Evolution process on the Hypnos computer monitors while the Tamers had battled the D-Reaper after Juri's father had attempted to save her, but up until now, she had never seen Sakuyamon face to face.   
"Mom?"   
At that Point, Rumiko did the only intelligent thing she could think of, and passed out.   


  


+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + 

**_2003_**   


"I'm going out." Sakuyamon said, obviously not in the mood to remain. She had eaten, somewhat, but not very much. Still, if she was full, she was full. And there wouldn't be any way to convince her to eat more than she had. Seiko Hata gave Sakuyamon- who she now supposed was her granddaughter as much as Ruki had been- a gentle smile and nodded as she began to make her way out.   
"Try not to be out too late, dear. You'll bee needed the day after tomorrow, and the last thing you need is to fall asleep on the job."   
For her part, Sakuyamon said nothing, she simply left.   


********************************************************************************************* 

Sakuyamon found herself traveling at a pace faster than she normally went by. Then she realized where her blind race from her home had taken her to; The place where Darkmon had unleashed his Spectral Destiny attack, which had taklen Takato from them....   
**_Takato....._**   
****She hated thinking about it, and she hated herself for coming back here. Guilmon had taken it almost as hard. he was Takato's partner, he knew Takato better than anybody. And he felt his loss more than anyone.   
Anyone except her.   
Both Ruki and Renamon had fallen for the bornw-haired, green-eyed, goggle-wearing Tamer. And neither one could truly say why or how. All Sakuyamon knew was that she cared for him as she cared for very few people in this world, and those people were her family. Her mother and Grandmother, specifically.   
No.   
Not _hers_   
_ **Ruki's**_.   
She had to remember that. Despite the fact that she was unsure of where Renamon stopped and Ruki began anymore, that she was still- essentially- two seperate beings. Ruki Makino and Renamon. There wasn't a true Sakuyamon.....   
Not acording to Doc Samson....   


+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + 

**_2002_**   
**__**

  
**__**

"Ruki, Renamon, can either of you hear me?" Doc Samson asked. The doctor was perhaps one of the foremost experts on MPD or Multiple Personality Disorder. But now he was setting new ground. Instead of trying to help multiple minds to become a unified whole, he was trying to _prevent_ two minds from merging, thus effectively ending the lives of two beings.   
And it was becoming harder with every session.   
"I can hear you, Doctor." Came the reply. But it was the duel, unified voice he had come to associate with the slowly merging minds of the two who comprised Sakuyamon. He sighed, and was beginning to feel that his work was slowly coming to be useless.   
"Can you tell me more about...about what we discussed? About what happened a year ago? I know it's painful for you..but...."   
"No...N-no... I...we...I can't. I'm sorry doctor...." Sakuyamon replied. Samson noted the brief use of the word we, but then again, it may have been the small vestiges of seperation between the two minds.   
**_Not that I ever really had a clue as to how the fusion between them functioned to begin with! If only I could have seen what they were like as separate individuals, I might have been able to use the aid of the RingMaster again as I once did for Bruce Banner, except that I might have been able to set them free of this form! Face it Leonard, you're one of the best in the field, but this is out of your league....you've failed!_**   
"Sakuyamon....I'm afraid our time is up for today. I'll see you again next week, alright?"   
The Mega nodded, almost imperceptibly, stood, grabbed her staff, and left. Leonard Samson, himself blessed with superhuman strength and resilience, followed shortly thereafter, meeting face to face with Rumiko Makino. Who was now technically Sakuyamon's mother.   
"Any luck?"   
He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Makino-san. But the merging between the two is- so nearly as I can determine- almost total. I haven't heard from Ruki or Renamon seperately in almost a month in a half, and even then, it seemed like a very touch and go situation. Their minds may as well have been one from the beginning. I've done as much as I can to remind her that she was once two individuals, and I'll keep doing so for as long as possible. Hopefully she'll finally open up to me about the events that lead to this permenant fusion. Her friends are just as tight-lipped. Jenrya in particular. And Terriermon's the biggest wiseass I've ever seen, but even _HE _won't tell me what happened, and Guilmon just growls at me anytime the Matsudas bring him here. I'm not sure why, but he has an instense dislike for me."   
She sighed and nodded. "I see. Thank you, Leonard. How much do I owe you?"   
Doc Samson simply grinned and shook his head. "Hey now, I already told you, I'm not charging for these sessions. Given her situation, I wouldn't feel right about it. She's almost as volatile as Bruce."   
Rumiko simply smiled and nodded. "At least let me treat you to a cup of coffee at the diner down the street. With all you've done for us this past year and not charging for it, I'm beginning to feel bad about it. I've felt like I was taking advantage of your kindness by not insisting I do something to pay you for all of this."   
Samson chuckled a bit. "Alright. _one_ cup of coffee. But it'll have to be quick. I have a session with Terriermon in about three hours. I'm going to need all the time I can spare to prepare for that sarcastic little jackrabbit."   


+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + 

**_2099_**   
**__** **__**

Takato Matsuda was _not_ a happy camper.   
It seemed Alchemax and Lotusland were seriously flaunting their corporate muscle. Despite his best intentions and all he'd been able to do over recent weeks, it was slowly becoming an uphill battle, and one which he was having very _little_ success in. In the last week, he'd had more trouble than he'd had in four months. And that was saying a lot, given his situation.   
**_I'm beginning to wonder if someone's out to get me._****__**

+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + 

**_2003_**   
**__** **__**

Sakuyamon tood on the roof overlooking the small Matsuda bakery, watching it for signs of trouble. Guilmon, and Mr. and Mrs. Matsuda were all she had left of the goggle-clad boy she had fallen in love with. Guilmon was a fierce defender of his home, but he was- despite his insane power- still just a Rookie level. She was a mega. And she had vowed that she would watch over Takato's family for him until he returned. He would want to see them first and foremost when he returned.   
_WHEN._   
_ Not IF._   
She had every confidence that where the Soverigns had failed, with her help this time they would succeed, and heaven help anyone who would dare to take him away from her ever **_AGAIN_**. 

**_I'll never let anything harm you again, Takato. I won't let anyone take you away again. I won't fail you the way I did two years ago, Takato. I swear it._**   
**__**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

TO BE CONTINUED...... 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The Unenviable Author's post-notes!: Here's Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will likely take a bit longer. And we've finally seen our first cameo by a Marvel Comics character in the form of Doc Samson! Are more cameos on the way? You bet! And just what _IS_ Takato doing in 2099? You'll see! Oh yes, yes, yes you will! ^.^ And next time on Rage Against Time: We take a look at the plan to restore Takato to his proper place in the timestream, the first villain of this little piece makes his first appearance, and a stunning revelation will come to light! Stay tuned! Oh and to _the Curious Cat,_ Email me sometime, and I'll see if I can answer your question(s). 

*At this point Godzilla pops up and waves.* 

Godzilla: Don't forget to review! ^.^ 


	3. Rage Against Time; Chapter 3: The Web

**_Rage Against Time_**

By Warwolf 

Chapter Three: _The Web_   
  


Author's notes: here is where the storyline will diverge into two seperate storlines, many events will be identical, but others will be extremely different. I had two routes I wanted to go with this story, and decided to do both. So this is what will happen. First I will do this version of Chapter 3, then produce the alternate version. Much of the alternate chapter 3 will be identical to this, _but_ there will be key differences. Including an alternate name for the chapter. Bear with me folks. ^.^ This is gonna be fun. I hope.   


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Tamers, nor anything from Marvel comics, DC comics, or World Wrestling Entertainment. Digimon Tamers is the property of Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Bandai, and for the short time it has left on the network, Fox. The Marvel Universe and all characters and concepts are the property of Marvel Comics The DC Universe, along with all characters and concepts are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. World Wrestling Entertainment, it's logos, wrestlers, musics, etc. are the property of World Wrestling Entertainment, inc.   


The usual Key applies:   
  


_Italics: emphasis_   
**_Bold Italics: Thoughts_**   
------- : World Change (Also to open or close a fic. You will see both happen here.)   
******* : Same world, but scene change.   
+ + + : Change in time (Forward/backward, etc.)   
**_Bold Underlined Italics:_** Extreme emphasis. Can be either thoughts, speech, or what have you. ^.^;;; 

_Underlined Italics_: written/electronically produced comments. 

**Bold Underline:**Sign language (Both human and otherwise)   


And now, **_ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!_**   
  


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**_2003_**

Sakuyamon spent the next day avoiding everyone. It would only be another 24 hours before the plan was set in motion to bring back Takato. And despite wanting to see Takato again after two yearsd, she found herself...hesitant. How would he react to her? Did he ever love either of the two females who comprised her? Or did he, as Ruki and Renamon had secretly suspected and dreaded, love Juri? Worse of all, was the fear that he would be repulsed by her. She was not Ruki Makino nor was she Renamon. She was Sakuyamon. She was a combination of all that they had been. But now she was a new being in many ways. She had their memories, and their feelings, but she was not them in any true fashion anymore. Would he reject her? Would he consider her an abomination? There were so many variables as to what could happen, that she was beginning to fear the return of the Tamer she loved. She had of course considered that Takato might accept her with open arms, at the very least as a friend. After all, his kindness towards others seemed to know no bounds. Ruki and Renamon had begun their relationship with Takato by attempting to kill Guilmon, his partner. Takato not only forgave them, in time, but also attempted to _befriend_ them. Guilmon as well, seemed to have inherited Takato's kind hearted disposition. Only those he truly called his enemies, which in this case meant the D-Reaper, were shown no mercy. Guilmon, likewise, was the same way.   
**_But would he view me as a friend, or an enemy, considering my origins? I wish I could read minds. It would give me a much better perspective on what they think about me..._**   
****Sakuyamon always got the impression that the remaining Tamers didn't completely trust her. certainly Juri Katou was a prime example of this. She routinely went out of her way to avoid Sakuyamon,and had actually blamed her for not saving Takato, rather than delting Darkmon. Juri had always been friends with Takato. And while she maintained that she had no romantic feelings towards the bown-haired, green-eyed Tamer, Sakuyamon had to wonder if she was just denying it to cover up her embarrassment over said feelings, or if she really did only view Takato as like a friend or a brother. Though she suspected the former. She remembered- vividly- the fact that the first thing she had done was to wrap Takato into a hug the moment she regained consciousness after being freed from the D-Reaper's clutches. Ruki and Renamon both felt torn between the happiness at having their friend back safe and sound, and the jealousy both felt, yet had managed to keep hidden from even each other, that another girl had her arms around him.   
And now it was just 24 hours away from the execution of the plan which they hoped would bring Takato back to his rightful place in time. The question became then, what next? Should she tell him herself that she was Sakuyamon permenantly, and that for all intents and purposes Ruki and Renamon no longer existed? Should she let Jenrya do it? Should she ask the other not to tell him so that she could come up with a way to broach the subject with him in a way he could deal with? There were so many different avenues there. She was, first and foremost, his friend. Or at least her former Components were his friends, so that technically meant she was too. And she also knew that he was slightly excitable about some things. She knew what his temper was like. After all, his anger had given birth to the horror named Megidramon.   
Sakuyamon still had nightmares about Megidramon, which had come from the part of her that had been Renamon. Renamon had come to realize that in many cases, Guilmon was a walking reflection at times, of Takato's emotions. The dark rage that had seized the Tamer at the death of Leoomon, whom both had considered a friend, had taken shape as Megidramon. Takato had said that Megidramon wasn't the Guilmon he created. And he was right. Megidramon was all the anger and hate inside of him finding a body to possess, thus, Megidramon could not be stopped by Takato's words alone, and had his anger continued to course through him and give power to the Mega.......   
Sakuyamon had little doubt that Megidramon would have killed Beelzemon and then the Digimon Soverign Zhuqiaomon. And might then have gone on to ravage the Digital World.   
"Sakuyamon?"   
She froze, blinking behind her mask, she slowly turned, and cursed herself for her lack of attention. Her presence in West Shinjuku was something the majority of the populace now accepted without batting an eye, much as they did for the Digimon belonging to the other Tamers. And her wanderings had brought her before the one Tamer she actually felt jealous of, to an extent; Juri Katou.   
"You don't normally come this far into town, Sakuyamon. Are you...alright?" Juri asked. There was a glimmer of distrust, even anger, in the young ex-Tamer's eyes. But there was also concern.   
"....I am alright. Has Jenrya contacted you lately?"   
"As a matter of fact yes. He told me that the Soverigns have found Takato...and that you'll be helping them bring him back home."   
Sakuyamon nodded. She no longer realy knew what to say to Juri anymore.   
"He's also asked me, and the other Tamers and digimon to be there."   
Juri couldn't be sure, but she believed she could see a flash of...anger? in Sakuyamon for a moment, but then she simply nodded.   
"So....see you tomorrow?"   
"Yes." Sakuyamon replied, before leaping skyward and flying back the way she had come. Even as she did so, she was cursing Jenrya for asking the others to come to this gathering tomorrow. Particularly since she didn't want to have to face the anger that would be present, along with renewed grief over the loss of a friend if the plan failed.   
Yet somehow she felt that this might be for the best. Which for reasons she couldn't fathom, comforted her. 

+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +   
**_2099_**

  
  
  
  


**_Someone remind me again WHY I do stupid things like that?_** Takato thought even as he dodged the hail of laser fire blazing all about him. He managed to duck into an alleyway and lose his pursuers, but even as he made his way to safety, whatever the word might be termed to mean in 2099, he felt that something big was about to happen. And that made him nervous.   
In the world of 2099, _anything _could happen, and it usually _did_.   
**_If I ever get my hands on Stone's shockin throat, I'm gonna MUTILATE him...._**

It was something he probably wouldn't actually _do_, but it was a comforting thought. He'd already slashed out the throat of one psycho who'd been out for his head, and he didn't want another death on his hands. 

+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + 

**_2003_**

  
  


It was time.   
And Sakuyamon was scared shitless.   
before her were the four Digimon Soverign. Around her were the Tamers and Digimon she came to know and call friends. Guilmon. Ryo. Hirokazu. Kenta. Guardromon. Marine Angemon. Shuichon. Lopmon. Terriermon. And finally Juri, Ai, Makoto, and Impmon, though he arrived as Beelzemon. Even Takato's parents were in attendance, wanting to see their son again.   
"Sakuyamon," Qinglongmon spoke, with a calm and surprisingly soft voice, "It is time. Are you ready to aid us?"   
"I am. What must I do?" She replied, though in truth, she sounded more confident than she felt.Outwardly, she projected calm and control. Inside, she was shaking herself to pieces.   
"The power we Soverigns wield seems to be unable to pierce the timestream to bring him back. Therefore, we began researching the problem." Zhuqiaomon began. "To that end, we determined that our powers are meeting with a very unusual barrier, which deflects any attempt by one of us to use a portion of our powers to bring him to this time, for whatever reason. We needed the power of a Mega to pull him back. We shall hold the portal to his time open, but it is up to _your_ powers to bring him home."   
"I see. I am ready. Open the rift, and I shall attempt to do as you say." She replied. her speech was more formal for this occasion, and terriermon and Impmon, the two Digimon she conversed with on any real regular intervals with wondered why.   
The four Digital Soverigns of the Digital World nodded, taking up positions around Sakuyamon, and began pooling their powers. In the sky above them, a glowing vortex of energy opened up, swirling and spinning, and the onlookers found themselves in awe. Even Sakuyamon found it breathtaking. But as she continued to look skyward, she realized she could 'see' into time itself. She knew what takato's spirit felt like. She had touched the souls of the Tamers when she had first Matrix Evolved. She knew what to look for, and soon she found it, but even as she began to reach out for him, she felt something...strange about him. but despite her curiosity, she had no time to puzzle it out at the moment. She had to grasp him _now_, or she might never get another chance, and the one thing she wanted at this moment was to have him home again, wrap him in her arms, and not let go for a year. Not even Guilmon or his parents would be able to get her to let go of him, and that she swore to. 

+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +   
**_2099_**   
**__**

  


Let it never be said that Murphy's law doesn't apply to things in 2099.   
Takato was certainly learning that, as he suddenly felt as if whatever god of Asgard was watching suddenly decided to wreak havoc on him. First a bizarre vortex of energy had opened up below him while he was in mid-leap from one building to the next, then seemingly a hand had gripped him in a crushing grasp, and he began to fall towards it. His special sense- his psionic early warning system- began to scream inside his mind, and even as he fell into the vortex, he felt as if he would be drowned in his own pain before the vortex could do whatever it's purpose might be.   
_**"**There is drowning, and there is Drowning, Takato Matsuda. Would you learn the DIFFERENCE_ _between the two?"_   
_ **WHO THE SHOCK WAS THAT? **_Was the last thought he had before the pain of his special senses rendered him unconscious. 

+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +   
**_2003_**   
**__**

  


"It's working! He's coming through!" Shouted Qinglongmon. And indeed he was, but something seemed...different._ Off._ And while Sakuyamon thought nothing of it, Jenrya, Juri, Terriermon, and Guilmon did.   
"Is he...wearing a _cape?_" Juri asked, in little more than a whisper.   
"Looks more like a _web_ to me." the dogbunny replied. Jenrya nodded.   
"Or a combination of the two." he put in as he got a closer look at his best friend.   
Takato was completely unconscious, and thus, did not see the vortex vanish. Did not hear the cries of startlement and surprise at his attire, including the mask. Indeed, he was not aware of anything except for the dream.... 

In the dream he leapt from building to building, as was normal. But then before him, something appeared. Something small and black, with wings which flapped and caught the gentle winds. Saw a woman in black, gold, and blue armor with a staff, who then vanished. And then..... then came the water, so high he felt that even with his powers, he would be drowned. 

**_There is drowning, and there is DROWNING......._****__**

**_Would you learn the difference between the two....._****__**

**_SPIDER-MAN?_**   
**__**   
**__**   
**__** **__**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

TO BE CONTINUED.... 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The Unenviable Author's post-notes!: There you have it, the first version of Chapter 3. Betcha weren't expecting this, now were ya? ^.^ Next time on the Alpha version Rage Against Time, Takato is back home, but how did he become Spider-Man? How will Takato react to Sakuyamon, and what is the shocking revelation in the offing? Find out in the next chapter of Rage Against Time!   


*At this point Godzilla pops up and waves.* 

Godzilla: Don't forget to review! ^.^ 


	4. Rage Against Time; Chapter 3: The Rage (...

**_Rage Against Time_**

By Warwolf 

Chapter Three: _The Rage_   
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Tamers, nor anything from Marvel comics, DC comics, or World Wrestling Entertainment. Digimon Tamers is the property of Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Bandai, and for the short time it has left on the network, Fox. The Marvel Universe and all characters and concepts are the property of Marvel Comics The DC Universe, along with all characters and concepts are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. World Wrestling Entertainment, it's logos, wrestlers, musics, etc. are the property of World Wrestling Entertainment, inc.   


The usual Key applies:   
  


_Italics: emphasis_   
**_Bold Italics: Thoughts_**   
------- : World Change (Also to open or close a fic. You will see both happen here.)   
******* : Same world, but scene change.   
+ + + : Change in time (Forward/backward, etc.)   
**_Bold Underlined Italics:_** Extreme emphasis. Can be either thoughts, speech, or what have you. ^.^;;; 

_Underlined Italics_: written/electronically produced comments. 

**Bold Underline:**Sign language (Both human and otherwise) 

New additions to the key! 

**Bold**: Time/place/state/country/event 

~~~~~~~~: Dreams   
  


And now, **_ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!_**   
  


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


**_2003_**

Sakuyamon spent the next day avoiding everyone. It would only be another 24 hours before the plan was set in motion to bring back Takato. And despite wanting to see Takato again after two yearsd, she found herself...hesitant. How would he react to her? Did he ever love either of the two females who comprised her? Or did he, as Ruki and Renamon had secretly suspected and dreaded, love Juri? Worse of all, was the fear that he would be repulsed by her. She was not Ruki Makino nor was she Renamon. She was Sakuyamon. She was a combination of all that they had been. But now she was a new being in many ways. She had their memories, and their feelings, but she was not them in any true fashion anymore. Would he reject her? Would he consider her an abomination? There were so many variables as to what could happen, that she was beginning to fear the return of the Tamer she loved. She had of course considered that Takato might accept her with open arms, at the very least as a friend. After all, his kindness towards others seemed to know no bounds. Ruki and Renamon had begun their relationship with Takato by attempting to kill Guilmon, his partner. Takato not only forgave them, in time, but also attempted to _befriend_ them. Guilmon as well, seemed to have inherited Takato's kind hearted disposition. Only those he truly called his enemies, which in this case meant the D-Reaper, were shown no mercy. Guilmon, likewise, was the same way.   
**_But would he view me as a friend, or an enemy, considering my origins? I wish I could read minds. It would give me a much better perspective on what they think about me..._**   
****Sakuyamon always got the impression that the remaining Tamers didn't completely trust her. certainly Juri Katou was a prime example of this. She routinely went out of her way to avoid Sakuyamon,and had actually blamed her for not saving Takato, rather than delting Darkmon. Juri had always been friends with Takato. And while she maintained that she had no romantic feelings towards the bown-haired, green-eyed Tamer, Sakuyamon had to wonder if she was just denying it to cover up her embarrassment over said feelings, or if she really did only view Takato as like a friend or a brother. Though she suspected the former. She remembered- vividly- the fact that the first thing she had done was to wrap Takato into a hug the moment she regained consciousness after being freed from the D-Reaper's clutches. Ruki and Renamon both felt torn between the happiness at having their friend back safe and sound, and the jealousy both felt, yet had managed to keep hidden from even each other, that another girl had her arms around him.   
And now it was just 24 hours away from the execution of the plan which they hoped would bring Takato back to his rightful place in time. The question became then, what next? Should she tell him herself that she was Sakuyamon permenantly, and that for all intents and purposes Ruki and Renamon no longer existed? Should she let Jenrya do it? Should she ask the other not to tell him so that she could come up with a way to broach the subject with him in a way he could deal with? There were so many different avenues there. She was, first and foremost, his friend. Or at least her former Components were his friends, so that technically meant she was too. And she also knew that he was slightly excitable about some things. She knew what his temper was like. After all, his anger had given birth to the horror named Megidramon.   
Sakuyamon still had nightmares about Megidramon, which had come from the part of her that had been Renamon. Renamon had come to realize that in many cases, Guilmon was a walking reflection at times, of Takato's emotions. The dark rage that had seized the Tamer at the death of Leoomon, whom both had considered a friend, had taken shape as Megidramon. Takato had said that Megidramon wasn't the Guilmon he created. And he was right. Megidramon was all the anger and hate inside of him finding a body to possess, thus, Megidramon could not be stopped by Takato's words alone, and had his anger continued to course through him and give power to the Mega.......   
Sakuyamon had little doubt that Megidramon would have killed Beelzemon and then the Digimon Soverign Zhuqiaomon. And might then have gone on to ravage the Digital World.   
"Sakuyamon?"   
She froze, blinking behind her mask, she slowly turned, and cursed herself for her lack of attention. Her presence in West Shinjuku was something the majority of the populace now accepted without batting an eye, much as they did for the Digimon belonging to the other Tamers. And her wanderings had brought her before the one Tamer she actually felt jealous of, to an extent; Juri Katou.   
"You don't normally come this far into town, Sakuyamon. Are you...alright?" Juri asked. There was a glimmer of distrust, even anger, in the young ex-Tamer's eyes. But there was also concern.   
"....I am alright. Has Jenrya contacted you lately?"   
"As a matter of fact yes. He told me that the Soverigns have found Takato...and that you'll be helping them bring him back home."   
Sakuyamon nodded. She no longer realy knew what to say to Juri anymore.   
"He's also asked me, and the other Tamers and digimon to be there."   
Juri couldn't be sure, but she believed she could see a flash of...anger? in Sakuyamon for a moment, but then she simply nodded.   
"So....see you tomorrow?"   
"Yes." Sakuyamon replied, before leaping skyward and flying back the way she had come. Even as she did so, she was cursing Jenrya for asking the others to come to this gathering tomorrow. Particularly since she didn't want to have to face the anger that would be present, along with renewed grief over the loss of a friend if the plan failed.   
Yet somehow she felt that this might be for the best. Which for reasons she couldn't fathom, comforted her. 

+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +   
**_2099_**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Someone remind me again WHY I do stupid things like that?_** Takato thought even as he dodged the hail of laser fire blazing all about him. He managed to duck into an alleyway and lose his pursuers, but even as he made his way to safety, whatever the word might be termed to mean in 2099, he felt that something big was about to happen. And that made him nervous.   
In the world of 2099, _anything _could happen, and it usually _did_.   
**_If I ever get my hands on Stone's shockin throat, I'm gonna MUTILATE him...._**

It was something he probably wouldn't actually _do_, but it was a comforting thought. He'd already slashed out the throat of one psycho who'd been out for his head, and he didn't want another death on his hands. 

+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + 

**_2003_**

  
  
  
  
  


It was time.   
And Sakuyamon was scared shitless.   
before her were the four Digimon Soverign. Around her were the Tamers and Digimon she came to know and call friends. Guilmon. Ryo. Hirokazu. Kenta. Guardromon. Marine Angemon. Shuichon. Lopmon. Terriermon. And finally Juri, Ai, Makoto, and Impmon, though he arrived as Beelzemon. Even Takato's parents were in attendance, wanting to see their son again.   
"Sakuyamon," Qinglongmon spoke, with a calm and surprisingly soft voice, "It is time. Are you ready to aid us?"   
"I am. What must I do?" She replied, though in truth, she sounded more confident than she felt.Outwardly, she projected calm and control. Inside, she was shaking herself to pieces.   
"The power we Soverigns wield seems to be unable to pierce the timestream to bring him back. Therefore, we began researching the problem." Zhuqiaomon began. "To that end, we determined that our powers are meeting with a very unusual barrier, which deflects any attempt by one of us to use a portion of our powers to bring him to this time, for whatever reason. We needed the power of a Mega to pull him back. We shall hold the portal to his time open, but it is up to _your_ powers to bring him home."   
"I see. I am ready. Open the rift, and I shall attempt to do as you say." She replied. her speech was more formal for this occasion, and terriermon and Impmon, the two Digimon she conversed with on any real regular intervals with wondered why.   
The four Digital Soverigns of the Digital World nodded, taking up positions around Sakuyamon, and began pooling their powers. In the sky above them, a glowing vortex of energy opened up, swirling and spinning, and the onlookers found themselves in awe. Even Sakuyamon found it breathtaking. But as she continued to look skyward, she realized she could 'see' into time itself. She knew what takato's spirit felt like. She had touched the souls of the Tamers when she had first Matrix Evolved. She knew what to look for, and soon she found it, but even as she began to reach out for him, she felt something...strange about him. but despite her curiosity, she had no time to puzzle it out at the moment. She had to grasp him _now_, or she might never get another chance, and the one thing she wanted at this moment was to have him home again, wrap him in her arms, and not let go for a year. Not even Guilmon or his parents would be able to get her to let go of him, and that she swore to. 

+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +   
**_2099_**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Let it never be said that Murphy's law doesn't apply to things in 2099.   
Takato was certainly learning that, as he suddenly felt as if whatever god of Asgard was watching suddenly decided to wreak havoc on him. First a bizarre vortex of energy had opened up below him while he was in mid-leap from one building to the next, then seemingly a hand had gripped him in a crushing grasp, and he began to fall towards it. 

**_Great. What the glitch is going on now?!_**

Then came the pain.   
It surged through him like the energy that had once torn through his body not so long ago. The energy that had given him tremendous power. But he could feel himself reverting back to what society called 'normal'. Then he blacked out...   
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

He found himself overlooking a city. But not like the ones he had grown to hate. This one was urban, but had pockets of nature. Parks, and things of that nature. He saw a woman in gold, black, and blue armor. She looked at him with an expression he couldn't identify. Was it hate? Fear? Anger? Was she a Corporate Raider? She certainly had the look for it. Hel, she looked like one of the so-called 'Aesir' created by Alchemax. She could certainly pass herself off as a goddess with that getup. Though he did find her eerily beuatiful...and somehow familiar. He decided he may as well ask her for her name. But then she turned, looking at something else, and this time he _COULD_ see fear on her face. What was unobscured by the mask anyway.... He turned to see what she was looking at... 

And immediately wished he had been better in bio-genetics class.....   


  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +   
  


**_2003_**

  
  


"It's working! He's coming through!" Shouted Qinglongmon. And indeed he was, but something seemed...different._ Off._ And while Sakuyamon thought nothing of it, Jenrya, Juri, Terriermon, and Guilmon did.   
"Why is he only wearing pants?" Juri asked, looking confused.   
"Maybe we caught him while he was getting ready for bed? It _is_ kinda late ya know." Terriermon suggested.   
"If that's the case, why are his pants legs _RIPPED_ near the bottoms?" Jenrya said, now that he was able to get a better look at his best friend..   
Sakuyamon heard none of it. All she knew was that Takato was back. His hair was slightly longer than it had been, and he had gained a light build, but it was him.   
Takato was completely unconscious, and thus, did not see the vortex vanish. Did not feel the strong yet feminine arms catch and wrap about him in an embrace that most would have believed bordered on _groping_. Did not feel the gentle kiss Sakuyamon placed on his lips as she set him down. Not that it mattered to Sakuyamon or any of the others. As she knelt next to him, she whispered the only words she had in her mind, hear, and soul at that moment. 

"Welcome home....my love..."   


  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

He watched the bizarre creature staring back at them. He had no idea _what_ it was, but he knew instinctively that it was evil. With an ear splitting cry, he leapt forward..... 

And a clawed emerald fist struck out. 

He watched as the thing reeled. It obviously threatened Earth, or at least this city of people. And so long as he lived... 

The Hulk would not allow innocents to be hurt.   


  


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


TO BE CONTINUED.....   


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  


The Unenviable Author's post-notes!: There you have it, Chapter 3, the Gamma Version! Muwhahahaha! I bet you guys were expecting him to be Ravage or Punisher 2099? or maybe even one of the 2099 version of the X-Men? Hah! Gotcha all again! I am INVINICIBLE! Heehee. Next time on the Gamme Version of Rage Against Time: Takato awakens to find that he's not in 2099 anymore, and how will he react to seeing Sakuyamon in the Digital flash? How will his dream play into the story, and will Doc Samson return to encounter the new Hulk? Only one way to find out, and that's to tune in next time for chapter four of the Gamma Version of Rage Against Time!   


Actual Author's notes: Heh. Believe it or not folks, this was supposed to be the ONLY version of Rage Against Time, with Takato as the Hulk of the future, but I decided I wanted to do two versions, so you'll be getting the Spider version of RAT as well as the Hulk version. Enjoy! ^.^   
  


*At this point Godzilla pops up and waves.* 

Godzilla: Don't forget to review! ^.^ 

  



	5. Rage Against Time; Chapter 4: Confusion ...

**_Rage Against Time_**   


Chapter 4: _Confusion_   


By Warwolf   


Author's notes: Here we go. New computer, new system, new everything!   
  
  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Tamers, nor anything from Marvel comics, DC comics, or World Wrestling Entertainment. Digimon Tamers is the property of Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Bandai, and for the short time it has left on the network, Fox. The Marvel Universe and all characters and concepts are the property of Marvel Comics The DC Universe, along with all characters and concepts are the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. World Wrestling Entertainment, it's logos, wrestlers, musics, etc. are the property of World Wrestling Entertainment, inc.   


The usual Key applies:   
  


_Italics: emphasis_   
**_Bold Italics: Thoughts_**   
------- : World Change (Also to open or close a fic. You will see both happen here.)   
******* : Same world, but scene change.   
+ + + : Change in time (Forward/backward, etc.)   
**_Bold Underlined Italics:_** Extreme emphasis. Can be either thoughts, speech, or what have you. ^.^;;; 

_Underlined Italics_: written/electronically produced comments. 

**Bold Underline:**Sign language (Both human and otherwise) 

New additions to the key! 

**Bold**: Time/place/state/country/event 

~~~~~~~~: Dreams   
  


And now, **_ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


**_2003_**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Takato-- _Spider-Man _-- awoke to a pounding headache. The first thing he was aware of was a pair of warm, powerful, and yet somehow feminine arms wrapped about his neck, and in so doing, was squeezing considerably. Despite his enhanced strength, he felt he should say something to the person, whose face he had yet to see, before those arms got any tighter, as they were starting to hurt. 

"_QUIT STRANGLING ME!!_" 

That did the trick. The arms grew lax, and he finally saw the face that went with the arms, and behind his mask, his eyes went wide.   
It was the woman from his dream.   
Behind his mask, Spider-Man blinked rapidly, once, twice, three times.   
"Hey, you okay, chumly?" Hirokazu asked. Spider-Man managed, after a moment of resistance from the woman in the armor, to stand on his own two feet. Again he blinked, tilting his head to one side.   
"Who the slag are you? For that matter, where the shock am I?" He asked, his eyes scanning the immediate surrounding area. Sakuyamon, in a state of shock, could only stare at him. Terriermon on the other hand, chose to express himself rather succintly.   
"I think we fucked up. That can't be him."   
"Strange as his attire may now be, Terriermon," Qinglongmon replied calmly, though inwardly he was confused as well, "That _IS_ your fellow Tamer."   
"....Takato?" Juri timidly asked, which caused Spider-Man's head to snap in her direction.   
".....Are you okay, Takato?" She asked, not sure how he might react. He seemed so different, in every way.   
Spider-Man was covered in a black, skin-tight body suit which bore red markings on the chest, seemingly a cross between a spider and a stylized skull. Red lines extended outward from the top of that symbol to his shoulders, and arms which ended at the hands. Near his elbows, two fins extended at an angle, and his eyes were seemingly surrounded on almost all sides in red markings, the only markings on the mask. The web-like cape twitched a bit in the breeze. The young Tamer had become much more muscular. Not overly so, but it was a lean musculature. Hard, compact, and deceptive in the amount of power locked within them. The suit did little to hide that muscle tone either.   
In short, he looked like something out of modern day Anime.   
"How the glitch do you know my name?" He demanded. He was officially creeped out. Not only did some of the creatures standing around the humans look like something out of a holovid, but they knew his name. He had been very careful about maintaining his secret. He was obviously getting sloppy if complete strangers could identify him.   
Spider-Man had fought with and against some of the most unusual creatures on Earth, and in 2099, that could be quite unusual. But this was out and out strange. He didn't know these people. He did the only sensible thing.   
He leapt.   
Upward, over twenty feet in a single shot, bounding over their head and into the treeline of the park. The swiftness and suddenness of the move startled everyone, including the Digimon Soverign. Sakuyamon moved into the air and shot off after Spider-Man. Normally, she would have caught up to anything human, but Spider-Man didn't entirely qualify in that area. Plus he'd had a head start. As she closed in on him, he made it into the crowds, and began running through the crowd, drawing surprised stares from those he passed, before vanishing around a building corner and leaping up again, this time clearing roughly twenty five feet, and clung to the wall, jumping again, upward, again and again.Then he jumped forward, out into spoace and with a _fwizz!_ a strange gray substance shot out from his upper right arm, latching onto another building, and swinging over to it, jumping upward, before repeating the motions which became a multiple repition of it, as instead of clinging to buildings, he produced more and more of the substance, swinging between the buildings, releasing the substance, somersaulting in mid air, web-cape flaring out behind him and shooting off another stream of the substance. His speed was far greater than that of any normal human. In fact, he put even the fastest Olympic runners to shame. He was, perhaps, the fastest man in Tokyo and it's districts.   
Sakuyamon was only a few moments behind, but for Spider-Man, that had been enough. By the time she had realized he was somehow no longer on the ground, he was already long gone. She frowned, flying back to the park, meeting the others who were just now coming to within fifteen feet of the park entrance. She turned to the Digimon Soverign and asked one simple question.   
"What. The. Fuck. Was. That?"   
Okay, maybe it wasn't so simple. 

Spider-Man sat atop one of the tallest buildings in West Shinjuku. Crouched, actually. He was unsure of where he was. Nothing looked like her remembered it. This couldn't be New York. But just where in the Hel was he? 

"My little boy..." Miie sobbed, being held by her husband. "Wh-why? Why would he run away from us? It was as if he didn't even _know_ us.."   
"I'm not sure he _DID_." Jenrya said, trying to run the events of the last few moments over in his mind. "He seemed to think we were a threat. Maybe he's just disoriented from being sent into the future and then being brought back...but somehow I'm not sure that's the case."   
**_And when did Takato have the ability to leap around like that without being merged with Guilmon as Dukemon? And how did he manage to avoid Sakuyamon so totally? That shouldn't have been possible!_**   
And so the plot thickened.   


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

TO BE CONTINUED...... 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The Unenviable Author's post-notes!: Here's Chapter Four, kicking ass, taking names, and in general in your face. ^.^ More will be revealed about what happened to Takato, and how he became Spider-Man. Plus, next time on _Rage Against Time_, we get to see more of Sakuyamon's actions and reactions regarding the return of Takato to his original time, and Impmon has a confrontation with the webslinger himself! Next time, on _Digimon Tamers: Rage Against Time!_   


*At this point Godzilla pops up and waves.* 

Godzilla: Don't forget to review! ^.^   
  



End file.
